


Master(s) of Art

by la_dissonance



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Empires
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan just won't shut up about that film project he wants Sean to help him with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master(s) of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Title and cut text come from the [Laura Stevenson & the Cans song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeH2-XA1k6Q) of the same name. Thanks to Psuedo_Catalyst, FifteenDozenTimes, and Lalejandra for the insta-beta, you guys are the greatest. The idea for this was originally sparked by a line in my BBB, but then I wanted to post it right away so this is set in a regular college AU where Ryan goes to art school in NYC and Sean's in Portland getting a degree in English Lit and they're internet boyfriends. Cool? Cool.

One more paragraph, Sean tells himself, then quickly amends it to 'just to the bottom of the page' when he sees how close he is. There's always the chance that will be just enough space to really get going, and if he's on a roll Sean knows he'll go onto the next page and just keep typing until he runs out of steam again.

There's an email from Ryan sitting in his inbox unread, a powerful incentive to finish up his story so he can get onto something more fun. He had told himself he could open it when he hit 500 words, actually, but then he'd passed that and every word had been so uniformly awful that it would have felt like cheating to open the email. The little paperclip attachment icon is taunting him, though.

\--

Two hours and barely two hundred miserable words later, Sean calls it quits and clicks on the email, tension draining out of his body already.

The picture is just a simple webcam shot, Ryan and a dark haired girl – that must be his friend from his Producing & Directing Master Class he's always talking about – squeezed side by side in Ryan's desk chair, half sitting in each other's laps. It would almost look like innocent if it wasn't for their matching smoldering half-lidded expressions and the way Ryan's friend's hand is wrapped possessively around the back of his neck, her long fingers dipping just underneath the hem of his v-neck.

 _Victoria says hi_ , the accompanying email reads. _I told her about you, she thinks its hot. This pic is right before she made me cum on her tits and then sat on my face._

Sean laughs to himself and types out a quick reply, _You have such a way with words, lol. Tell Victoria I say hi back,_ then flips back to the tab with the picture and slips his hand into his pants.

After he comes he takes a moment to recover, head tipped back against the back of his chair, before typing out a longer reply, describing how he got himself off to the picture in lovingly rendered detail – he knows Ryan will probably just skip around to the parts about how good he looks and what Sean wishes he could do to him before doubling back for the rest, but Sean likes to take his time with these things, create a whole experience for the reader to step into. Before he knows it the whole email window is filled with text, and fuck it, Sean should just quit school and take up writing erotic memoirs. Forever. That could totally work.

 _Fuuuuuuuuck, that part about how u want us to take turns going down on you fucking killed me, I would totally do that,_ the reply from Ryan says when it comes in. _So do you want to help us with our film project yet?_

 _Haha, you and your film project. I'm going to go jerk off in the shower now and_ not _tell you about it, see how you like that._

Ryan's reply when Sean gets back just says _no fair!_ with a lot of exclamation points and several frowny faces.

Shower stuff is Ryan's favorite, like the time Sean told him about how the whole freshmen division of the men's swim team came in one day as Sean was showering after a trip to the gym, laying out the way they had all looked so lithe and slippery wet in their speedos, all the things he had imagined them doing to each other and him under the spray from the communal showers. That email thread had lasted days, going back and forth until Sean had written a short novella about debauching wet, naked freshmen and Ryan had embarrassed himself in public eight or nine times because he was stupid enough to open Sean's emails on his phone.

\--

The next day, Ryan tortures Sean during his entire three-hour seminar with picture texts every fifteen minutes featuring himself in increasing stages of undress. Sean briefly considers heading to the single-stall restroom in the faculty part of the third floor during break, but then decides that's probably exactly what Ryan wants him to do and he isn't going to let Ryan win, dammit. Theirs is a very competitive kinky internet fuckbuddyship.

Then after class (finally) lets out there's the trek across campus to the one dining hall that's still open after 8 and after that a trip to the library to pick up books and take notes for a paper, and by the time Sean gets to his room, he's almost forgotten he had anything going on with Ryan at all today.

 _NOW do you want to help with our project?_ says the email with the subject line of  >:) that's waiting in his inbox. Attached is an animated slideshow of the entire striptease in high resolution.

 _You are a terrible boyfriend and I hate you & everything you stand for,_ Sean writes, then closes the lid on his laptop because he actually does need to get some sleep and if they start something now he won't.

\--

The thing with Ryan is that once he gets an idea stuck in his head, he doesn't give it up unless Sean very clearly states that he doesn't want to do it, which Sean hasn't done with this stupid film project thing. He doesn't really have a concrete objection to being involved, he just doesn't see why Ryan would want him to or what he would do or how it would work. They go to schools on opposite sides of the country, for crying out loud, there's nothing much Sean could do except for look at preliminary cuts and offer criticism, and that's Ryan's field of expertise, not his.

\--

It takes a couple more weeks before Sean snaps; he's very good at both evasion and distraction, and non-committal answers when neither of those work. Finally Ryan corners him, though, saying that if he doesn't get a definite answer he's going to have to look for someone else, and the way Ryan says this as if it would be the worst thing in the world finally piques Sean's interest.

"What would I even be doing?" he asks, pausing and unpausing the game of Tetris he's got going on his computer about five times. He'd called Ryan up for this, needing to talk to him directly even though phone calls are the worst because you can't _do_ anything while you're having them.

"If you would help you would see," Ryan says, sounding somewhere between gleeful and exasperated.

"Isn't this for your final grade, though? It's September. You never ever start projects this early."

"I just want to make sure this comes out perfectly, you know? Plus we'll have to coordinate yours and my and Victoria's schedules, and the earlier we film, the easier it'll be to reserve all the equipment."

Sean sighs. He hates when Ryan gets so _practical_ about things, it makes it hard to win arguments. "Are you really not going to tell me what this project is until I agree to do it?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Ryan says, and it sounds like he's probably pouting. Sean's glad they're not on skype for this.

Sean sighs again. He would bet a million to one that this project is some kind of pretentious hipster film student porno, and it's not like the idea doesn't interest him, he just feels it'd be wise to know exactly what he's getting into. Plus Ryan has definitely made it clear this is a joint project with Victoria, and Sean really wouldn't mind getting to know her a lot better since she obviously seems down with their whole internet-boyfriends thing. He would _maybe_ even attempt to offer constructive criticism on a rough cut if he knew in advance that she or Ryan were going to appear in it. Their whole project is a black hole, though; for all he knows they're hiring professional actors and making a documentary about street sweeping. But it's probably porn.

"Can't you even give me any hints?" he asks.

"It's nothing you'd hate, you know that, right?" Ryan says. "This was supposed to be a _fun_ surprise."

"Be gentle with me, Ryan," Sean says. "I'm used to baring myself on the page, not on the camera. This whole porno thing is a whole new set of barriers to break down." He rotates the red piece one time too many by accident right before dropping it and promptly loses his game. "Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck. Sorry, that was the Tetris, not you."

Ryan laughs at him. "Who said this was a porno?"

"Was me helping you on your final assignment supposed to be a rewarding experience on some moral plane, then?"

Ryan laughs harder. "Okay, okay, you've exposed my totally transparent plan. We're filming a porno for our final project. Happy?"

Sean feels extremely vindicated but tries not to let it show in his voice. "Not until you tell me what I'm doing, I'm not."

"You'll be doing, like, a voiceover, okay?" Ryan says. "Victoria and I will be on camera, we're going to set up two tripod angles and maybe get her friend to do a moving one if she can make it down from Montreal."

Sean hums and pretends to consider for a moment, as if the idea of making a porno with Ryan and his hot film school friend, which he doesn't even have to appear in, wasn't immediately attractive. It's like Ryan knows him or something.

"Alright, I'll do it," Sean says finally. "Don't think this means I'm assuming any responsibility for your final grade, though."

\--

Things progress pretty quickly after that. Vicky's friend buys a bus ticket down from Montreal and suddenly the date is locked in. Sean gets cc'd on all the planning emails, which he appreciates in principle, but they mostly just discuss cameras and locations and whether anyone has come forward about that missing lighting rig yet because it would be great to be able to use it, so Sean tunes them out.

The day of the filming arrives gray and a little bit foggy, just like most days in Portland. Ryan has instructed Sean to clear his schedule, so he's got nothing to do but sit around and wait for the call. Everything was going to be live action, Ryan said, so they needed Sean to stand by on Skype during the entire filming. Sean can picture the three of them now, blearily stumbling into whatever space they finally settled on with boxes of donuts and coffee and Ryan's entire shitty Honda full of equipment to unload and set up. He does some reading for class, then pokes for a while at an urban fantasy idea he's been working on, something with undead kids – or maybe they're werewolves – who lead a life of crime and are totally a metaphor for inner-city poverty and the corporatization of democracy. It's still rough, a soupy tangle in his head, but he's got a good feeling about what it could shake out to be.

Eventually though, Sean's just too keyed up to concentrate on anything, so he ends up pacing around his dorm room gathering up dirty laundry and moving things around. It could only loosely be called straightening up. He wonders for if they've choreographed the whole scene out or if they're just going to wing it, if there's a whole separate chain of emails between Ryan and Victoria he hasn't been privy to devoted to planning out what he'd like to see best and what order to do it in. Wishful thinking, he knows; their class assignment was never Get Sean Van Vleet Off With The Most Exquisite Porn Possible no matter how much Ryan has insinuated that that's exactly what they aim to do.

Ryan calls around two o'clock and Sean practically vaults off his bed to answer the phone.

"Have you eaten?"

"Um...breakfast?" Sean says. Huh, that was a pretty long while ago, he realizes when he checks the time on his computer.

"You might want to go get something to eat now, then – Z's camera was fucking up and we're going to be doing lighting tests for the next while, so."

"How long of a while?" Sean wants to know if he has time to go downtown for some actual food or if he should just make a meal out of snack bar stuff again.

There's a sound of the speaker being muffled and then Ryan yells a question to someone across what sounds like a very large, echo-y room. Sean wonders if they rented out a warehouse, or what. "About an hour," he says when he comes back on.

Sean goes downtown for lunch, glad for the excuse to stretch his legs. He speedwalks all the way back, not wanting to keep them waiting on the off chance they got the lighting all figured out faster than they anticipated.

They're not ready before he gets back to his dorm, but the walk does wonders for his headspace; he feels less jittery and on edge and more relaxed, the anticipation a slow, heavy build.

When he finally does get the call his insides go all tight and hot and he's back to jittery in an instant. This is – this is actual live porn of Ryan, what he's about to see. They've skyped before, the shitty laptop cams and awkward viewing/watching angles worth it when they had time and were in the mood, but never anything so... professional.

"We're calling you on skype right now, is it ringing?" Ryan asks. He sounds about as excited and impatient as Sean feels.

"Yeah." Sean slips into his desk chair and hits the "answer call" button .

"Can you see us?"

There's a second's lag and then Ryan pops up on his screen, holding his cellphone to his ear and grinning like a lunatic.

"Yeah," Sean says again, smiling back.

"I'm gonna hang up now," he says, his voice echoing in duplicate.

"Hi, Sean," Victoria says, coming into the frame and hunching down to get level with the camera, giving Sean an excellent view of her cleavage in the process. It looks like they've got the camera set up on a table or shelf somewhere off to the side of their main setup. Behind Victoria Sean can see the rest of the smallish room – there's a dark red backdrop hung up against one wall which spills down into the king-sized duvet in the same color spread out on the floor, a small herd of throw pillows arranged around the periphery of the scene space, and umbrella-covered lights everywhere.

"We put a double layer of yoga mats under the comforter," Ryan says, following the direction of Sean's gaze. "So you don't have to worry about us bruising our knees or anything."

"Good to know," Sean says.

"This is Z," Victoria says, dragging a willowy blonde wearing a tiny dress and raccoonish eyeliner into view. "She wasn't going to introduce herself, but I told her I'd make sure you were nice to her."

"Hey," Sean says, and waves obediently. How are all of Ryan's friends so fucking hot? How is _Victoria_ so hot? The way she seems to have of just being able to walk into a situation and immediately take charge has Sean a little bit in awe.

"Z's conditions for helping us film were that she doesn't end up in any of the final shots, she doesn't have to talk to anyone while she's working, and she gets to use as many stills as she wants for her 'life drawing class', but I figured you two should at least meet anyway."

"The no-talking thing was all Ryan, what I said was no bodily fluids. And I _am_ taking a life drawing class," Z says in a dry monotone.

Sean laughs and Z winks at him. "Where are you guys?" He's been looking around behind them, but he can't place their surroundings. It doesn't look anything like Ryan's cramped sublet, and while Sean has no idea what Vicky's place looks like, this doesn't really look like anywhere someone would live.

"We're in the old music practice rooms," Ryan says, looking positively gleeful. "They're _soundproofed_. And everyone always uses the ones in the new wing anyway, we've got practically this whole basement to ourselves."

"Oooo," Sean says, appreciatively. "You guys really made the place look classy."

"Yeah, you should have seen it when we came in, we had to sweep and everything."

"Are we just going to sit around chatting all day or can we get started?" Victoria asks. "Ryan's been withholding sex from me all week because of this, I'd kind of like to get some dick in me at some point."

"I've been busy!" Ryan protests, and Victoria launches a tickle attack on his ribs that sends them both tumbling off screen.

"Are they always like this?" Sean asks Z, who's watching the scuffle on the floor with a look of fond amusement.

"They have been since I got in yesterday, at least," she says. "Can't keep their hands off each other."

Okay, Sean is starting to hope they can get started soon too because that just took him to a really hot mental image place. Z smirks.

"Hey, lovebirds, I think your audience is ready," Z says, nudging the giggling pile of Ryan-and-Victoria with her toe.

"Right! On it," Ryan says, emerging into view again, markedly more disheveled.

They test the sound and the viewing angle, adjusting as necessary until Sean can see and hear them when they're sitting in the center of the duvet, and cranking up the laptop volume until they can hear him without him having to shout.

"Hey, can you – I don't know how you have stuff plugged in but can you maybe move me down so I'm on level with you?" Sean asks. He's got a pretty good angle now, and the image quality is steady and crisp (they must have splurged on one of those high-definition webcams; Sean is well acquainted with Ryan's own cam and this is nothing like that), but he's too far away and too high up, he can't shake the feeling that if he were in the room with them he'd just be standing there, looming ominously over them.

"Yeah, no problem, the cord's really long." Ryan picks up the laptop and when he sets it down Sean's staring across a field of dark red at Victoria's knees. "Better?"

"Tilt the camera up a little?"

Ryan obliges and yes, this is it. Without really thinking about it Sean unplugs his own computer and carries it over to his bed, lying down on his stomach so it's like he's right there, an arm's reach away from where Ryan and Victoria are kneeling expectantly by.

"I'm not going to get in the way of any of your actual cameras, am I?"

"Nope," Ryan says. "We disguised you under a pile of pillows."

Victoria laughs. "Never fear, you're working with consummate professionals."

"Sorry, sorry, carry on," Sean grins.

She and Ryan share a look and then she clears her throat and leans in toward the camera. Sean feels his breath catch at the way the mood instantly shifts. "Alright, here's how this is going to go. Ryan and I are going to have sex. You're in charge. Ryan's not going to be accepting instructions, only me, but basically nothing happens on camera unless you say. Sound good?"

Sean nods, dumbly. He thinks his brain might have just whited out from hot.

"It's a pretty simple concept, but we've got to stick with it if this is going to work. If we break roles we're going to have to start over again from the beginning." Victoria's saying this like it's a bad thing.

"Got it," Sean says. He thinks he can do this, already running through a giant list he was unaware his mind had been keeping of all the things he'd like to see them do together in person – if he could wrap his head around the concept of telling Victoria what to do, that's the part that's throwing him for the biggest loop to be honest.

"Repeat it back to me," Victoria says.

"I tell you what to do," Sean repeats, then actually processes that a bit – "Just to Ryan, or like in general? Is Ryan going to get to do anything? What kind of stuff can I ask you for?"

"Anything you can think of," Victoria says. "If I'm not down with something I'll let you know, but you and Ryan and me and Ryan are into most of the same stuff so it probably won't come up. Ryan...he's a free agent, but you and I are the instigators, he shouldn't be starting anything. If you want me to tie him up just say the word."

"Alright," Sean says, nodding. "What about Z?"

"Pretend I'm not here," Z says from what sounds like directly above the computer.

"Sorry!" Sean calls, and he thinks he can hear a soft chuckle.

"Anytime you're ready," Victoria says, giving him a challenging eyebrow.

"Right," Sean says. This is too much, he needs time to think. Victoria's eyebrow rises even farther and Ryan cranes his head around her shoulder curiously so Sean says "Right," again. "Um, okay, take off your shirt. Please?" Despite having actually written similar scenarios once or twice in emails to Ryan, this whole giving-real-people-real-sex-instructions-in-real-time thing is brand new to him.

Victoria rolls her eyes and starts taking off her shirt. "We're all here to get off, you don't have to worry about doing it _politely_ or whatever."

"Right, fine. Leave your bra on," he says when Victoria tosses her shirt off the side of the duvet and goes to unclasp her bra. "Now take Ryan's shirt off, and make out with him." Sean seriously needs some time to collect his thoughts, he's got about a million different scenarios going around in his head.

Ryan's wearing a button down with a t-shirt _and_ a tank top underneath, and has some kind of scarf/bandanna thing knotted around his neck. "Go real slow," he says, and Victoria gets a devious gleam in her eye like she knows exactly what he's thinking. This could work, Sean thinks, if they stay on the same wavelength like this.

By the time Victoria's peeled the last of the garments off, Ryan's shifting restlessly, hungry for a lasting touch. Victoria leans in and kisses him, long and slow, and Ryan sort of launches himself into it, attaching himself to her face with enthusiasm.

"You should let him touch you," Sean says, because he can't not notice Ryan's balled-up fists in his lap, trying so hard to stay within the bounds of the scene, and Victoria's got all this milky skin exposed, someone should really put their hands on her.

Watching them just kiss like that, Victoria's hands in Ryan's hair and Ryan's hands everywhere, is so engrossing that Sean nearly forgets they're supposed to be doing anything else. It's only when Ryan begins to whine softly under his breath that Sean's attention is drawn to his restlessly shifting hips, how he's obviously hard in his jeans and getting hardly any friction in the position they're in.

"Victoria," Sean says, and when he succeeds in getting her attention she runs her fingers down Ryan's chest and keeps them there, holding him still. It's so tempting to just give a few suggestions and let them do their thing while he watches, but he feels like they've given him a responsibility, and he's really reluctant to fuck it up.

"Yeah?" He's floated off into his mind again, but she looks amused more than ticked off.

It's just like writing a story, really, except the characters are actually here, present, and won't just pause indefinitely as he thinks of what the next step should be. The next few lines are clear, though, even if the bigger picture is still only the vaguest form in his head. "You should take your jeans off," he says to Victoria. "But make Ryan keep his on for a while, he should wait."

"Yes sir," Victoria says, quickly shucking her jeans before crawling back into Ryan's lap.

"Ask him what he wants," Sean says, and Victoria looks a little perplexed for a second before it dawns on her.

"You heard the man, Ryan," she says. "What do you want right now?"

Ryan groans, low and gravelly, and it goes straight to Sean's cock. "Fuck," he says, a little breathy laugh slipping out. "I kind of really want to come. That was fast, um."

"You will, baby," Victoria says. "Eventually. Is that it?"

"Being naked would be a good start. And if I could touch you, if I – fuck, I really want my fingers in your pussy."

"Mmm," Victoria purrs. "I'd like that too. We'll have to see what Sean thinks."

Ryan lets out a little choked off sound that Sean suspects has nothing to do with the way Victoria's had her hands grazing the skin right over Ryan's waistband the entire time they've been talking.

"Yeah," Sean says, "Victoria, you should let him do that, that last thing – tell him he doesn't get to come until he gets you off, though."

"Hear that?" Victoria asks. Ryan nods and shifts under her, impatient.

Victoria doesn't even take her panties off, just shifts up on her knees a bit to give Ryan better access and pulls aside the crotch of her underwear. Ryan's got his hands are on her in an instant, one coming up to cup her ass and the other stroking over her exposed cunt. Sean can see him run a finger over her slit – gathering wetness, he thinks – and then he's got two fingers inside her and Victoria's arching back and Ryan's hand is tightening on her ass, steadying her. It's fucking pornographic, the way Victoria's legs quiver as Ryan's fingers work in her cunt, shallow still, repeating the same motion again and again.

"Tell him how it feels," Sean says, partly for their benefit but also because fuck, he wants to know what that's like too.

"So good," Victoria says, her voice broken up as Ryan keeps right on going. "It's like a little taste of fire, every time, he just keeps hitting the spot."

She gasps and drops her head to Ryan's shoulder, turning her face into his neck and just breathing. Ryan's half holding her up now, the muscles in his arm taut as he takes on more of her weight, the thing is, it looks like he's not even exerting himself that much, like he could just keep on holding her right there indefinitely. Sean is not remotely prepared for how much that turns him on.

"C'mon, faster, I'm so close," Victoria says, muffled against Ryan's throat.

Ryan obediently straightens out his fingers and speeds up, and Victoria cries out, wrapping her arms around Ryan's neck and holding on for dear life as he pistons his hand, almost a blur on the screen. She's making a string of high _ah, ah_ noises now, and Ryan's grunting from exertion, and Sean's really, really glad they're in a soundproofed room because he never wants them to stop. Then Vicky goes silent and comes without anyone even touching her clit, throwing her head back and clawing at Ryan's shoulders as Ryan finger-fucks her right through it. She collapses into his lap and wraps her legs around his waist, looking boneless and breathing heavy.

She mumbles something that Sean can't hear to Ryan, and he extracts his hand from between their bodies and starts to suck his fingers clean, his eyes drifting shut in a blissful expression. Sean realizes he's humping the mattress and has been since he doesn't even know when, and forces himself to stop. He wants to last until they're done; if Ryan can hold on this long so can Sean.

In the practice room, they're still catching their breath, Victoria lazily scratching the hair at the nape of his neck and Ryan positively purring. It hits Sean in a flash, what should happen next, and he almost doesn't want to interrupt them, but – Victoria had said.

Sean has to clear his throat before his voice will even work. "Hey, you should –"

Victoria looks over at him, sleepy eyes and sweaty hair plastered to her forehead. "Yeah?"

"Get Ryan out of his pants," Sean says. "I mean, if you're ready."

"What did I say about being polite." The way Victoria drawls it it's not a question, and Sean swallows against the sudden pang of – something, guilt at having messed up and also sharp arousal, because Victoria is doing that thing where she effortlessly takes control and Sean is very aware that if he didn't have a job to do, he would give that control to her in a heartbeat.

She clambers out of Ryan's lap and pushes him over, laughing when pretends to go down hard, then crouches over his hips to undo his fly and divest him of his pants.

"Underwear too," he says, and Ryan lifts his ass to help Victoria pull his boxers down. He stifles a groan as the material brushes his cock, and Sean can see why, he's so hard he's leaking.

Victoria makes an appreciative noise and bends down to kiss Ryan on the mouth, her hand on his shoulder not doing much to stop him involuntarily arching up.

"You should be naked too," Sean says to Victoria after a minute, temporarily distracted by the view. He wants to be there, wants to run his hands up and down Ryan's sides, cover his body with his own and rock together, fast and dirty, until they both come. When he tunes back in Victoria has gotten rid of her underwear and is on her side next to Ryan, kissing him with one hand tangled in his hair and the other planted in the middle of his chest, keeping him from getting too close. His whole body is curling toward her. Sean hopes to hell that Z's going to make some stills of this. And that she'll share.

"Sean," Victoria says, her tone a warning. "I have the feeling Ryan here might come untouched if you let this go on too much longer, so unless that's what you want..."

"You're going to ride him," Sean says when he can muster the words. "That's what happens next. Oh shit, do you have condoms and stuff?"

"Right over here," Victoria says, and lets go of Ryan to rummage under a nearby pillow.

She gets them ready and then pauses, looking over toward Sean as if waiting for further instruction.

"You should – um, don't let him move, can you hold down his wrists and have it work with the angle?"

"Yeah," Vicky says, and then grabs Ryan's wrists and pins them down by his sides. Ryan whimpers.

"Anything else?"

"Just go slow," Sean says. "Make it last."

"That I can do," Vicky says, and lines up and sinks down on Ryan's cock one millimeter at a time. Sean's thighs burn in sympathy, but Victoria seems to be enjoying it, her hair framing her face as she drops her head and bites her lip in concentration.

Ryan's panting heavily, visibly trying to keep himself in check, and he's doing well, body vibrating with tension but keeping so still...except for his eyes, which are darting around the room, unable to settle. The spark of an idea goes off in Sean's mind, but he puts it aside as Victoria starts to move, lifting herself nearly all the way off Ryan's dick before lowering herself back down in one smooth, slow slide. Ryan moans, softly, and his eyes flutter shut.

"Tell him to open his eyes," Sean says, and Victoria relays the message.

Ryan complies, and Sean knows he can't see Sean from this angle, but he can definitely hear him. "How's it feel, Ryan, knowing you're on camera?"

The only answer is an inarticulate vowel sound that Sean's not sure was ever supposed to be words, and Victoria shoots him an inquisitive glance. "Just go with it," he mouths.

"Everyone can see you, you know," Sean goes on in a normal voice. Ryan moans. "You like that, though."

Ryan manages something that sounds like an assenting "Fuck, yes," and Sean grins. There's a patchy flush creeping up Ryan's chest and his eyes have drifted shut again, but that's fine, Sean's made his point.

"What do you think your professor will think when you turn this in and she has to watch it?" Sean muses, and Ryan moans again, a raw sound that just tears right out of him. Vicky gives Sean an appreciative nod and he feels a flush of warmth in his chest at the approval. "Do you think she'll show it to the rest of the class? They'll all see what a slut you are, how you just laid back and took it."

"You fucking love taking it from me, don't you," Victoria chimes in, and she's not even fucking Ryan anymore, just stays sunk all the way down on his cock, rolling her hips shallowly against him. He's not able to keep still anymore, legs flexing restlessly as he arches up into her.

"What do you think they'll say to you after?" Sean asks. "They'll all know exactly how you like it, exactly how you look when you're like this, all sweaty and helpless and desperate for anything we can give you."

"Yes, fuck, fuck, yes, _please_ ," Ryan gasps, grinding up against Victoria even though she's got him pinned, he can hardly get any friction.

"Let him have his hands," Sean says, and then pauses when Victoria lets go of Ryan's hands and sits back a little, swearing under her breath at the change of angle. He hadn't actually thought as far as what would happen next, but then Ryan's hands drift to Victoria's thighs of their own accord and yes, that's it.

"Touch yourself, Victoria," Sean says. "Just – ride him hard, use his body, let everyone see how much he loves it."

Ryan cries out, screwing his face up and just writhing, that's the only word for it, under Victoria as she steadies herself with one hand and brings the other between her legs, rubbing hard and fast at her clit as she slams down onto him. Sean can see her pace change as her orgasm hits, and Ryan's comes right after, waves of it that rack his entire body and make him yell out, face contorting. Sean has his hand on his cock by now, hasn't been able to resist, but he squeezes the base tight, needing to watch the two of them as they come apart in front of him undistracted.

"Well," Victoria says, after they've had some time to recover and Sean's had some time to admire their beautiful flushed bodies tangled together in front of him. Her voice sounds like pure sex, torn up and worn out.

"That was..." Sean trails off, unable to find words.

"Yeah," Victoria says. Behind her Ryan struggles up, scootches over until they're both huddling in front of the computer, and rests his head on Victoria's shoulder. They both look sleepy and content.

Sean feels honored, almost, that they're sharing their afterglow with him like this when they could have stayed cuddled together on the floor, except.

"I still haven't come yet," Sean admits, feeling all hot and prickly as soon as he said it. This had been about them, up until now.

Ryan perks up with interest but it's Victoria who speaks. "Oh, baby, you should have told us."

Sean blushes at that, heat flashing all across his face and he doesn't even know why. "I don't know, I couldn't just zone out and leave you alone while you were still going, it was." He stops, because everything he's about to say sounds very stupid and naïve in his head, given the knowing look Victoria's leveling at him, and he's still very, very turned on. It feels like the slightest thing could set him off, but he can't let go, not yet.

"Come on, then," Victoria says. "We're not busy anymore. Let me and Ryan see what you look like when you come."

On the screen, Ryan nods along and meets his eyes, looking riveted, and Sean can't stop himself then, he flips over onto his back and strokes himself fast, feeling his orgasm building from his very toes before it finally hits. He comes for what feels like forever, snatches of Ryan-and-Victoria flipping through his head at top speed, everything he saw them do to each other the entire time he was watching but didn't let himself react to.

"Wow," says Ryan, and Sean makes himself wipe his hand off on the sheets and roll over and go back to them. Ryan's looking at him like he's never even exactly seen him before, and Victoria has a pleased look in her eye that has Sean grinning stupid wide.

"You did great," she says, and it's clear she's speaking to both of them.

"You too," Sean says, feeling like it doesn't mean as much coming from him but needing to say it. Ryan just wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple.

"I think this will be great," he says after a second. "Easiest A ever."

Victoria looks at him and cracks up, and then they're all laughing and Ryan says "What?" but he can't stop laughing either, so.

"You all are ridiculous," Z says from somewhere offscreen, and it just sets them off again.

They leave the webcam on as they clean up and break down, and Sean pulls out some reading and the rest of the afternoon passes in bursts of companionable chatting as they distract each other from their work, until finally they have nothing left to pack up and Sean's stomach threatens to kill him if he doesn't find some food.

The floaty, content feeling doesn't fade after they say their goodbyes, and Sean has the feeling he'll be riding it for a while. If Ryan ever asks he plans on staunchly denying that he ever thought this project might be a bad idea.

\--

In December Sean gets a bubble mailer in his campus box, which is odd because he doesn't remember ordering anything, but then he opens it and shakes out the homemade DVD in the unmarked jewel case and he can feel his face start to grin without his permission. There's an unsigned post-it note on the inside of the case. _Happy Birthday!_ it says.

Sean lets out an unashamed whoop right there in the mail room. He's got the best internet boyfriend.


End file.
